


Guilt Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (Mihashi POV)

by longleggedgit



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi accidentally switch shirts after practice one day, and the result is a whole lotta sexual confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (Mihashi POV)

**Author's Note:**

> The second version: Mihashi's POV. Based on a prompt at the Oofuri kink meme over on LJ.

When Abe picks up Mihashi's shirt and shrugs it on, Mihashi means to say something. He thinks about it the whole time Abe is buttoning up the front, but Abe is also talking with Izumi about something important and Mihashi doesn't want to interrupt. Then Abe's suddenly finished, and he turns to face Mihashi and says "Aren't you dressed yet?" and Mihashi can't make the words come.

Unsure of what else to do, he spots Abe's shirt on the floor under the bench, picks it up and slips into it as quickly as possible. Abe watches him with an eyebrow raised, but he doesn't say anything, just nods in approval when Mihashi is finally dressed. Mihashi wonders if maybe this is a test of some kind and Abe mixed up their shirts on purpose in order to prove something, and if so, what?

They walk to the bike racks together and part ways, and when Mihashi waves goodbye Abe's shirt feels like it's hanging off of him in a way that's so obvious he doesn't know how Abe can stay quiet about it. But Abe just bikes away, and Mihashi fiddles with the cuff of his sleeve until Tajima jumps on his back and pulls him into a headlock.

Mihashi goes home right away, turning down Tajima's invitation to come over and play video games for the first time ever, and he eats dinner as quickly as possible before excusing himself and retreating to his room. He stands behind his closed door for a long time, trying to decide what to do next, and finally settles on slipping out of the shirt and spreading it carefully on his bed. When that's done, he buttons each button one at a time, realizes they're uneven, unbuttons them all and does it again.

If this is a test, Mihashi realizes with a quiet but growing panic, he has no idea what he has to do to pass.

He distracts himself with the act of taking out all his homework and stacking it on his desk in order of what's most important to least, but when he opens the first textbook his eyes won't focus on the page. It's like the shirt is Abe himself, sitting on Mihashi's bed and watching him, waiting for him to make a move. Mihashi puts his head down on the edge of his desk, hating himself before he even gives in because he knows he's about to.

The first time Mihashi jerked off thinking about Abe, he almost didn't realize what he was doing. One minute they were on the field at the end of practice and Abe was grinning and messing up Mihashi's hair, proud of him for something he'd done right after weeks of failure. The next, Mihashi was in the shower at home, unable to get that grin out of his head, and suddenly the water was going cold because of how long he'd been in there and he was coming so hard his knees gave out.

It might be excusable if it had only happened once. He hasn't been able to do it without thinking of Abe since.

And now he's alone with Abe's shirt, and it's like his body is moving of its own accord when he crosses the room to lock the door, turns off the light, and crawls into bed. His mouth is dry but when he presses Abe's shirt to his face and breathes deep it refreshes him somewhat, and he kicks off his pants with his eyes closed, lost in the memory of the way Abe looked today after practice, the back of his bare shoulders and the curl to his hair when it was damp from the showers. The smell of Abe is so strong that Mihashi is hard in no time at all, and he whimpers when he slips a hand into his boxers, wondering distantly how appalled and disappointed Abe would be if he saw this. It doesn't stop him, though, which would make him guiltier if he could spare a thought for anything other than Abe's scent right now.

Mihashi doesn't allow himself to imagine specific scenarios; it feels like too much of a betrayal, so he has to satisfy himself with something like a slide show of images of Abe in his head, in his gear during a game or in his uniform at school or in nothing but a towel after showering. He gasps when he suddenly recalls Abe putting on the wrong shirt, startled by how arousing the image is, almost frightened at the way his hips jerk of their own initiative.

The rest of it is a familiar blur, Mihashi's head swimming with his attempts to think about something, _anything_ else and his complete inability to do so. He can draw it out for five full minutes some nights because it seems like there's an endless stream of Abe to sift through, from the feel of his hand to the sound of his voice, rough and calming when he shouts across the field. Tonight, he only makes it about three before it's over, and he can't help but sigh against Abe's collar, too sated and dimly happy to feel awful just yet.

It's only when his breathing starts to return to normal that a thought strikes Mihashi, and he jerks upright with it, almost forgetting to wipe his hand clean before taking Abe's shirt in both hands and smoothing it flat on his bed again.

What if, instead of failing the test, he just passed?

He doesn't know how the thought even came to him, or why it's gripped him now and won't let go, but suddenly Mihashi feels lighter, like he can barely swallow because there's so much hope caught in his throat. There's no way Abe could ever feel like this about him and he knows it, but for now he toys with the idea anyway, enjoying the warmth that spreads from his collarbones to his ears when he does. He jerks off two more times before going to bed, and for the first time in a long time, he drifts off without feeling bad about it.

The next day, Mihashi doesn't feel quite as emboldened as the night before, especially when he spots Abe on the field and almost trips over his own shoelaces. He stoops down to tie them, struggling to find something to say, but when Abe finally notices him he barely says a word before breezing right past, and Mihashi's heart sinks. He should have known better than to get his hopes up.

Practice doesn't go well but it's no one's fault but Mihashi's, and at the end he intends to apologize to Abe and everyone else but then Momokan is pulling Abe aside and Mihashi is confused. Are they talking about him? He jogs over just in time to hear Momokan ask "What's the problem today? Do you need someone to take you to the nurse?"

Mihashi can hardly believe she's blaming Abe for Mihashi's poor performance, and he's about to interrupt when Abe answers "I didn't get much sleep last night" without missing a beat, and his eyes cut sideways to Mihashi at the same time his cheeks get the slightest bit red.

And just like that, Mihashi gets it. It had never even occurred to him that maybe Abe was the one who didn't understand the rules.

Mihashi runs back to the dugout before he can hear the rest, and he's still trying to subtly slip Abe's shirt into his bag when Abe returns, hesitating for a noticeable half-second before demanding of Mihashi, "What are you doing?"

"Just—" Mihashi starts, but he falls silent, unsure of how to finish. Maybe things are starting to make more sense now, but that doesn't mean he has any idea what happens next. "Your shirt," he decides on in the end, hoping the rest speaks for itself.

To his surprise, Abe's face flushes a brilliant red at this, and he has to clear his throat before speaking. "I left yours at home," he says, apologetic.

"It's fine," Mihashi says, maybe a little too quickly. "I don't need it."

Abe nods once, rubs the back of his neck, and finally excuses himself, making his way toward the fountains. Mihashi watches him go and has to struggle not to smile. Privately, he thinks he wouldn't mind if he never got the shirt back at all.


End file.
